Glee Facebooked
by summerlove1
Summary: Glee   Facebook   a whole lot of drama! Join your favourite glee cast as they spend summer and beyond facebooking  there every move. All cast have equal limelight :   couples in no order samcedes finchel tike klaine puckleberry santany Bartie luck ect.


**Because**** they wrote something on his wall that she liked that they commented on that was posted with a **** face that he dissed all because she changed her relationship status to 'In a relationship'… Or just Glee Facebook **

**We all love the world of facebook and that paragraph is the daily lives of every single one of us. And now Glee take on the Facebook…enjoy!**

**Kurt Hummel as Joined facebook**

**Kurt Hummel is now friends with Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and 63 more…**

**(25 people like this)**

**Finn Hudson: **Yo dude you finally got facebook

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Welcome to the 21st century !

**Mercedes: **Finally!

**Santana Lopez: **LadyFace! You joined the world of facebooking!

**Kurt Hummel: '_'**

**Blaine Anderson: **Finally Kurt! Meet me at the park in 10 mins

**Kurt Hummel: **It's like 10pm

**Blaine Anderson: That **doesn't mean we still can't have fun ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Woah lady face you getting some action?

**(Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel: Whatever **Santana. Mind your own business! And Blaine, I'll be there in 10 mins

**Wes ****Andrews:** anyone up for some klaine spying?

**(20 people like this)**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman Yes Finally no school! 104 days of Partying drinking and sex**

**(1350 people like this)**

**Finn Hudson:** CoD tournament. My house. Bring beer

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** You got it. Be there in 30mins

**Finn:** Sam, Artie and Mike will be round

**Rachel Berry:** Finn I was going to ask you to come round mine…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Rachel Bro's before hoe's…

**Rachel Berry:** Did you just call me a hoe?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** No wait I didn't mean it like that…

**Rachel Berry**: -_-

**Mercedes Jones:** Rach let the bromance be… Come round mine for a sleepover with the girls we just got new neighbours and they are CUTE!

**Rachel Berry:** Yay I'll be there in an hour

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** You girls don't get too feisty ;)

**Mercedes**** Jones:** Whatever puck. Go fly off to your budding bromance

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Puck away! *Flies off through the ceiling*

**Tina****: With the girls at Mercedes with the binoculars and popcorn… Mercedes was right…They are HOT!...omg he's undressing. Binoculars at the ready girls!**

**(Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and 8 others like this)**

**Mercedes Jones: **Bet your all jealous of me now ;)

**Rachel Berry: **He was so frickin' hot!

**Finn Hudson: **I thought I was the only one who was hot to you..

**Rachel Berry: **Finn you are hot to me 3

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Finn you might want to watch out looks like there'ssome competition** Finnessa**

**Finn Hudson: **Shut it Puck. Just because I'm beating you on COD

**Noah**** 'Puck' Puckerman: **That's why my KD Is way better than yours…

**Tina choen-chang: **Please take your play station 370 talk somewhere else….

**Finn Hudson: **You mean x-box 360?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **That too

**Brittany Pierce: **I though Cod was a fish… or a cat

**Kurt Hummel ****had a great night with Blaine again. Perfect start to the summer huh? **

**Blaine Anderson **3.

**Wes Anderson:** We know we were there….I didn't think you had it in you Kurt!

**(50 people like this)**

**Kurt Hummel: **You were there?

**Devon ****Samuels: **For _ALL_ of it… I think I'm mentally scared…

**Santana Lopez: EVERYONE! Pool party at my house (That does include you Man-hands as long as you bring beer) you know where it is**

**Rachel berry**: Even though I do appreciate the invite will you stop calling me man-hands

**Santana Lopez: **Sure things stubbles

**Rachel Berry :…**

**Krafosky: Off to Santana's Party see you wasted lot there**

**(104 people like this)**

**The next day…**

**Artie Abrams: What happened last night? I woke up in a bush with my **

**Wheelchair floating in the pool…**

**(53 people like this)**

**Mercedes Jones: **You DON'T want to know…

**Brittany Pierce: Did **I go stripper again cos' I can't find my bra…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hell yea!

**Tina Cohen- Chang: **Where did you and Lauren disappear to last night anyway *raises eyebrows*

**Lauren Zizes: **We only did what you and Mike did -_-

**Tina ****Cohen – Chang: …**

**Santana Lopez: **Not as bad as what Lady face and the sexy Warbler did. I found them in my shed this morning

**(15 people like this****)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh god…

**Mercedes Jones: **You disappeared somewhere between strip Ludo and Karaoke

**Wes Andrews: **How does strip Ludo work?

**Mercedes Jones**: It doesn't . About half way through everyone just decides to strip for fun ;)

**(92 people like this)**

**Sam Evans: **Have any of you seen Rachel. Her dad just called me saying she never turned up after last night

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn never returned either…

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **O.O

**Sam Evans:**O.O

**Lauren Zizes: **O.O

**Noah 'Puck'Puckerman: **O.O

**Santana Lopez: Right I have just looked around and after last night people have left: **

**Two**** bras**

**A pair of teeth -_-**

**£53**

**A clump of hair**

**A Pokemon Poster**

**A Chewed shoe **

**And a Justin beiber CD**

**Whatever's not claimed by tomorrow goes the Royal bank of Santana Lopez (Except the Justin beiber CD – That will be burned)**

**Brittany Pierce: **The bra and The Pair of teeth are mine

**(42 People like this)**

**Santana Lopez**:…

**Blaine Anderson: **The…Justin beiber CD is mine…. (Bows head in shame)

**Kurt Hummel: Hangover won't go. And Finn still isn't back and it's now 8pm O.O**

**Mercedes Jones: **Rachel's not back either. Her dads are panicking like hell

**Santana Lopez **Where do you think they are?

**Lauren**** Zizes: **Have you double checked your house

**Santana Lopez: **yea

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What about the local aquarium – I've done that before *said with all seriousness*

**(30 people like this)**

**Wes Andrews: **My little sister dragged me there today and there was no sign of them any where

**Brittany Pierce**: I once woke up in a church and stayed there all day – I forgot how to leave

**Santana ****Lopez: keep **popping those pills Britt-Britt…

**Quinn Fabrey: They **were pretty pissed last night – they could be anywhere

**Mike Chang: **Where did you go Quinn last night?

**Quinn: **I was actually sober until strip Ludo – Then I can't remember a thing. I was on my front porch this morning though

**(20 people like this)**

**Mercedes Jones: **Rachel loses it when she's drunk. Tbh it's funny to be around

**Santana Lopez: **Why do you think I invited her. The last time I saw her was when she got krafosky to do a front flip off the shed into the pool – It completely failed – I was laughing for 10 mins straight

**Krafosky: **No wonder I can't remember a thing…I blacked out

**Lauren Zizes: **Then she got them male strippers to come round :P

**Santana Lopez: **They were passed out on my front Lawn…

**Quinn Fabrey: **It's a good job your parents are away this weekend.

**Artie Abrams: **But that still doesn't tell us were they are :S

**Sam Evans: **You guys turn on the news RIGHT NOW and you will find your answer…

**Noah 'Puck'Puckerman: **That is crazy ass and that's coming from me…

**Quinn Fabrey: **OHMYGOD

**Kurt Hummel: **My EYES!

**Artie Abrams:** They have a whole lot of explaining to do…

**OOOOOh cliff hanger – what did they do last night…**

**Hope you enjoyed – read my other stories and review if you want too **

**Also check out this youtube fanfiction:**

**.com/user/gleekfull112?feature=mhee**

**Chow! ****.**


End file.
